Worm
The Worms or Annelids are a strange alien species introduced in Men in Black. They have a small role in the first film, but have a bigger role in the animated series and second film. The worms seem to love coffee, and are very energetic, and even perverted. Living on Earth includes a lack of oversight from the race’s emperor. Most Worms venture on hedonistic binges partaking in vices that are forbidden on their home world of Takwella. Appearance Worms are short aliens with narrow bodies. They have two main arms, and also several small, stubby arms on their chest (six in the movies, but only two in the animated series). On their heads are two antennae. Their legs have two joints, a knee and another lower joint, and their feet have three toes each. They do not have spines, and they can pull their bodies together after being cut in half. Seeing they can do this, they might be able to regenerate. Culture The Worms are ruled by an emperor who is slightly taller than the average Worm but is rather heavyset. Most if not all Worms can not drink any coffee as it is considered a noble's drink (which is believed to be because either coffee can not be grown on their homeworld or coffee prices are extraordinarily high or exports of coffee are not that good). Worms tend to panic in time of crisis and are likely to cry out rather than fight. The Worms are not very good dressers as when disguised as humans they show parts of their worm anatomy like toes or antennae when can be major issue when on earth and a headache for the men in black. On Earth however Worms tend to drink a lot of coffee and will actively hunt for it when possible. Most Worms on Earth are rather lazy and not good works as they tend to just stand around break rooms and coffee houses and just chat all day. Roles ''Men in Black'' In the original film, the Worms convince Jay that aliens do exist. They are seen drinking coffee. They are later seen on their way out of the MiB building presumably to leave the planet with their luggage since they fear Earth is about to be destroyed. ''Men in Black: The Series'' ]]Like the first movie, the Worms hang out in the MiB break room drinking coffee. They occasionally help Kay or Jay with their work. There are some episodes that primarily focus on the Worms. Their obsession with coffee often gets them into trouble. In several episodes they sneak out of MiB headquarters and accompany Jay and Kay as blind passengers, mostly due to misunderstandings involving coffee. The worms have helped Jay on several occasions to take headquarters back after an invasion. In the episode "The Future's So Bright Syndrome" the alternate future shows the worms as the dominant race after the worms got slimed and multiplied. In one episode, one of the worms gets kidnapped by the Fmecks, because they mistake him for an alien scientist who has invented a growth serum. The worm gets later rescued by Jay and Kay, but he mistakes the growth serum for coffee and grows to the size of a tall building. In the episode " The Worm Guy Syndrome" Jay and Wormy began transforming into mutated versions of each other. ''Men in Black II In the second film, they have a much bigger role. The Worms have moved into an apartment in New York and according to Jay they got suspended by Zed for robbing the duty free shop. They watch after Laura, and they help infiltrate MiB Headquarters to stop Serleena. ''Men in Black II: Alien Escape'' In this game the worms are all over the levels, if you touch them they will give 100 points. ''Men in Black III'' In Men In Black III, The Worms are primarily seen playing the bagpipes at Agent Zed's funeral. They are shown again in the background pulling suitcases through the lobby of MIB headquarters when the Boglodites are invading Earth. They can be heard making snide comments about how the world is in J's hands. Worm is featured on the cover art for MIB: Alien Crisis. Known Worms *Neeble *Geeble *Sleeble *Mannix *Emperor Worm *Wormy/Ringo *Large criminal Worm Appearances * * **''All Episodes'' * *''Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head)'' * *Men in Black II: Alien Escape Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Alien Races Category:Men in Black Series Category:Men in Black Organization Category:Men in Black (film) Category:Allies Category:Worms